


wind is gonna blow.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [7]
Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: This is the end of the life as she knows.





	wind is gonna blow.

Someone calls her name.

In the back of her mind, she realises that this is the end of the life as she knows. From this point, she is about to give everything she has to the world. No turning back. Never again.

She gives in. The end is the beginning, and the beginning is the ending. Lights. Ashes. Snow. Wind. Wind so powerful it makes her shiver. No, wait. She tugs her mud-like mind as the Seed reforms her body, her soul. It's now or never. Lights twirl around her. So kind, so warm, full of laughter and kisses. Wraps around her over and over, like a mother's hug. She swirls, smiling, dancing, _alive_ , and then... then, there's just darkness.

She reaches out. She calls into the void. Cold. Silence presses her and she can't breathe. She can't think. She can't reach for him. Wil.

_Wil!_

Wil is here, she knows it. She feels it. He reaches for her, too. He must be. But between nothingness and herself, she can't find anything to hold. Can't hear the scream she roars. Can't even remember how to cry.

She is everything and nothing.

 _My name is Amberle Elessedil. I took a long journey to restore the Ellcrys. I am a member of the Chosen. I_ am _the Chosen. I am Amberle... Wil... Wil is... I thought we will be something. Something than just..._

The words easily dissipate from her mind, like the water slip right out of her hand. It's too late now.

She lets his whisperings fill the dark--the sadness, the longing, the love--as she curls what remains of herself and embrace the destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> The Elfstones of Shannara and its characters belong to Terry Brooks. Title from Augustana's Sweet and Low lyrics.


End file.
